musical chairs imitation
by Ten-Faced
Summary: problems surface when one is created from zero. – alpha/beta. For UPP.


_musical chairs imitation_

problems surface when one is created from zero. – alpha/beta.

* * *

_Alpha. Beta. Zero._

She is the submissive between the two of them. Alpha will always be the dominant, no matter what he or anyone else says about the two of them being partners, or the same being. She, after all, relies on him for the everyday social interactions, the reactions, while he could survive very well without her.

Life isn't about how well she can swing her broadsword, or just how much control she has over inherited her powers of time. And in the end it seems that Alpha is superior to her in every way.

Is that why she is female and Alpha is male? If they were equal would both of them have been male?

_Independent. Dependent._

Zero was Zero and that would have been fine but that insolent fool went and hopelessly tangled up the threads of the Fates into one big unsolvable knot, toyed with powers he didn't comprehend or understand and created One from Zero.

And all she can ask is how such an insignificant player in the game of life did such a thing.

_Original. Mockery._

If the world was a black and white monochrome world she might have been fine. If she had dreamed forever and ever she might have been fine. If she had never been split apart, ripped out of Zero and become Zero-Beta she might have been fine.

Actually, she wouldn't have ever existed and maybe that would have been just as fine, too.

But their world is gold and amber and red and a rainbow of colours, a plethora of shades and grays everywhere. Their world is a mirror. A mockery of the original, an aimless imitation.

Their world is a stained-glass bird cage that exists to be broken one day by the baby birds it holds within, and it unconsciously, symbolically represents the very prisoners it holds. One was the archetype, one was created for malignant purposes.

_Alpha. Beta. Zero._

She swears that there was a point to this all.

_Zero. One. Zero._

She hopes that she was needed.

_Zero. One. Zero._

She hopes that she was needed. Not just a copy, not a redundant repetition, not a nothing. Something.

_One?_

Alpha was brainwashed and kept. Useful, at least. Beta? Oh, she was entrapped and sealed off. Monkey see, monkey do, what the Black Mage did his commander mimicked.

Bland **faceless** _copycat **no personality** can't sing _**awkward socially** nothing more than a paltry imitation _do you even have any idea how to survive amongst humans_ why can't you be more like your other half your brother **_your other self _**–

Why can't you be more like Alpha?

_Zero. Alpha. Beta. Zero._

There's a fate of achieving transcendentalism and controlling time waiting for them – him – Alpha – Zero.

She's honestly not sure what awaits her.

_Alpha. Beta._

Two halves emerging together, creating a whole, a perfect Zero –

And One will disappear as if the One, the useless One trying so hard to be like a Zero-Alpha, was never needed.

Maybe she wasn't.

_AlphaBetaAlphaBetaAlphaBetaAlphaBeta – _

To her new sights and experience she's told that life is naught but a never-ending gamble where everything and anything can be bet. No price is too great, nothing is too inconsequential to the results and there's always an alternative choice. Plan B. Choice Beta.

For the gamble this Beta takes there's only one choice, and that's to continue down this path of blind gamble, to assist her dominant other half and to complete her duties.

_Zero-Time, Time's up, Bets Down._

How many chips have she won in this gamble?

* * *

Inspired by IA's Aimless Imitation Chair Stealing Game. Because Deathly Betrayal wrote the first Zero fic. *grumbles*

That being said, I only managed to see a few blog posts with snapshots of the test Zero storyline. And Beta is OOC (because both Alpha and Beta can't sing but only Alpha really reacts to it).

Yes, this is selfcest if you think about it. I am sorry for any offenses.

For the Unusual Pairings Project. Details on profile.


End file.
